Love bites - Oneshot
by RaygunRenee
Summary: A tiny little short for Halloween that I came up with and wrote within a day.


Love Bites – Oneshot

* * *

The lights from the police car reflected off of the pouring rain, basking the alleyway in flickering red and blue flashes as Lightning's boots trudged through puddles and towards the yellow tape and the gathering of police officers in rain gear that had gathered around the crime scene. Rain gear was something Lightning hadn't thought of in her haste, and neither had Jessie, the redheaded forensic scientist that had rushed out earlier when the call must have first came in.

"What have we got Jess?" Lightning asked as she crouched down beside her and looked at the deceased woman lying face up, lifeless grey eyes staring towards the night sky.

Jess furrowed her brows before she started talking. "Diane Burkley, twenty-three years old, college student, ID for Bodhum University, just your run of the mill college kid, except uhh..." Jessie sighed and looked over to Mike, her on again, off again fling and also a fellow detective. "Show her Mike."

"Right." He said as he stepped back and aimed his flash light at a spot on the corpse. "Here."

Lightning followed the light of his torch before her knuckles tightened, it was another one. Two small dots marked the left side of the woman's throat. It was something that had become increasingly common in their victims. The first few were months apart and now they found one every two weeks or so. This was the first one to occur in the same week. "Our killer is getting more confident." Lightning muttered and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Please tell me there is something else?"

Jessie nodded and raised Diane's wrist with her gloved hands. "The usual. Some bites and bruises on the wrists, claw marks underneath her top and" Jessie aimed down at her legs with an exhausted sigh. "I'm betting she's got bruises and marks on her legs and privates too. We'll find out when we get her back to the station."

Lightning ran a towel through her hair as she waited in the Morgue, Jessie had insisted on getting to her victim as soon as she got back and Lightning wanted to confirm her suspicions. She wrinkled her nose at the sour smell hanging in the air. It was a mix of cleaning supplies and death. "Jess I don't know how you stay sane cooped up in her all day." Lightning commented as she looked over at the redhead, dressed head to toe in scrubs with the dead woman on an operation table in front of her.  
"Eh, I mean it's not all bed. The dead are great listeners, they don't judge either." Jessie said and made sure to stare smug up at Lightning from behind her goggles.  
"I don't judge," Lightning started off defensive as she tossed the towel on an empty spot on Jessie's desk and stepped down a little closer. "I'm just cold."

"And this is why I don't get it. You and the dead would get along so well, you got so much in common. You both are quiet, brooding and cold, can no longer tolerate fun and aren't getting laid any time soon." Jessie chuckled at Lightning's expression.

So what if she was a little, difficult to approach. "Well not that it's your business Jess, but I am getting laid."

"Oh do tell, is he cute?" Jessie asked genuinely curious to the detective's love life. The only time saw anything remotely intimate was when someone had the guts to touch her ass and Lightning's fist went all the way to third base with his nose.

"I'm not telling you, I don't need everyone in the station to know." Lightning mumbled and cast her eyes over Diane again, taking her in under the fresh perspective of the morgue's lights. Her skin was pale, light brown hair, light hair was something the killer was rather particular about. So far their victims had all been pale and had light coloured hair. Their eyes too, which they had dug up from the woman's file. "I'm sick of this." Lightning huffed with her arms crossed. "I want to go back to gunshots and knife wounds."

"Yeah, me too." Jessie answered, seriousness weighing down her voice as she examined the naked woman. Her earlier assumptions proved correct. Diane had bruises up her thighs, no seminal fluid which was odd. "I still think it's weird that her privates are all bruised up and there's nothing there."

"Did upstairs find anything?" Lightning asked, avoiding looking at the woman currently poised between a dead woman's legs.

"Nope. They checked the last few over for hours and nothing, no wounds other than the mark on their neck. They can check this one too if they still want to."

"They don't?" Lightning asked, a little surprised that Nabaat would drop a case.

"Vampirism isn't really their thing."

Lightning shook her head and cursed under her breath. "It's not a vampire Jess."

"They all have bites thou-"

"Not a vampire." Lightning emphasised.

"Okay okay, what about the lack of blood then?" Jessie pointed out as she stepped back. Lightning just rolled her eyes and ignored her constant insistance on Vampires.

"Well I guess I'll take a break." Jessie huffed as she stepped away. "Nabaat can hurry up and find something I apparently can't and solve this."  
"Yeah I'm okay with that." Lightning added as she pulled up a chair at Jessie's desk and sipped at her coffee. "So what now?"

"I sleep, finally." Jessie slumped into her chair and rested her head on her desk.

"You should let the other's pitch in."

"Yeah I know but they won't go near it. I mean it's just so weird you know. Take the marks right, they're all in the same spot, right over their veins, all of them. Meaning they didn't or couldn't resist. All of them are at the same angle, same width apart too."

"Don't say it." Lightning chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee. She was interrupted by the sound of ruffling fabric coming from the operating table. Setting her cup down, she slowly rose to her feet. "Hey Jess, do the corpses ever get up?" Lightning asked as she watched Diane sit up, bury her face in her hands and groan.

"What?!" Jess asked and shot to her feet. The duo rushed over to the woman. "Oh my god, oh my god! Are you okay?" Jess asked, her voice stumbling over itself as she addressed the woman. Diane looked up at her, her eyes still hollow and grey.

"Huh where am I?" She asked, breathless as she looked around.

"You're at the Bodhum Police Station." Lightning answered as she walked around into Diane's view. "You were found dead inside of an alleyway a few hours ago."

"Dead?" Diane asked and groaned. "God I'm hungry."

Lightning nodded. "Sure, we can get you something to eat in a bit. Can you remember what happened first?"

"Blood, mm it smells so sweet." Diane muttered just loud enough for Lightning to hear her.

"I'm sorry what?"  
Without warning, Diane snarled and leapt at Lightning, overpowering and pinning her to the floor. "The hell?" Lightning winced, for someone so tiny Diane was freakishly strong. Diane flashed her teeth and if not for the sudden rush of adrenaline, Lightning would have sworn she could have seen fangs. "Chill the hell out!" Lightning shouted at the woman. Diane didn't heed Lightning's warning however and lunged forward, her neck meeting Lightning's elbow as the detective blocked the woman's advance. "For god sake." Lightning groaned and delivered a straight punch to Diane's face, it did very little. The college student dragged Lightning across the floor before throwing her ten feet into a wall, Pinning Lightning against the wall and eyeing her down like meet.

"Jess go fucking find someone!" Lightning shouted and fought the urge to go all out on Diane. Thankfully Jess skittered out the door without Diane noticing.

"Woman, chill the hell out before I put you down." Lightning threatened and stared at the lifeless eyes staring at her. Diane just looked at her with increasing desire. Two gunshots dropped the woman to her knees and Lightning wasted no time in punching her in the face and throwing her in cuffs. "God damn it." Lightning rubbed her neck, already feeling the bruises Diane had left. She turned her attention back to Diane who was snarling and thrashing about on the floor like an animal. "What the hell did our mystery man do to you?" Lightning pondered, suddenly caught off guard when Diane snapped the cuffs and retreated up the wall. Lightning stared in disbelief before the door behind burst open and a group of officers rushed inside. They had the same thought as Lightning, probably, as they met the previously deceased victim snarling in a corner in the roof.

She leapt at Lightning, fingers ripping through the tiles on the floor as Lightning dodged out of the way and put another few bullets in her. She scrabbled to her feet, taking another bullet or two from the other officers before she rushed Lightning again. This time a bullet tore through her skull and she dropped to the ground at Lightning's feet.

Lightning stood in pain, refusing to move while everyone checked the now dead again victim.

"What the hell happened?" The tall, posh and snobby brunette that was Jihl Nabaat asked.

"She got up again, freaked out and attacked me. Then she proceeded to climb the wall, tear through the floor with her fingernails, take a dozen bullets before I shot her in the head and she died."

Nabaat was speechless as she looked at the scene again. "I, see." Jihl said and looked at the sizeable collision in the wall.

"I'll tell the chief to add Bram Stroker to the mandatory reading list." Jessie said as she stared at the woman in disbelief. "Then again it might just be better to hire Van Helsing."

"Why do I have to deal with this shit." Lightning cursed and winced as another wave of pain hit her.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked, her concern stopping her from reaching out and offering Lightning a hand.

"Yeah probably just some bruises. Amodar will put me on leave too, god damn it." Lightning groaned as she looked at the other corpses, a little concerned. "They aren't going to get up are they?"

Jessie froze as she turned around to the seven victims in her morgue. "Please don't say that. Nabaat, Amodar won't mind if we cremate them right?"

"Not a chance, not until this is solved." Jihl said and adjusted her glasses. "Take the week off though Lightning. We'll let you know if anything comes in."

"Fine, but no more... vampires."

Lightning groaned as she pulled her bag back over her shoulder, it suddenly weighed a ton since she signed off. Her day couldn't get any worse, surely it couldn't. Her mind traced over the events of the day, scouring for something to disapprove what she saw when the sound of her shower suddenly filtered into her ears. Her bag hit the floor and her hand went to her gun. "Hello?" She called out, turning off the safety on her gun. "Serah?" She approached her bathroom slowly, her heartbeat in her throat. Ice cold fingers met her back and she spun around, leaping into a trained stance a few feet back from the trespasser. Fang suddenly froze up and threw her hands in the air. "Oh god Light it's just me!"

Lightning flicked her safety back on and groaned as she placed her gun down. "Shit Fang, what are you still doing here?" Lighting asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I sleep in pretty much all day and only really woke up an hour ago. It doesn't help that your bed is damn comfortable, probably the best sleep I've had in a century." Fang grinned as she ran her hands over her back. "My bed is literally a coffin, thing's gonna be my deathbed." She stopped and looked at Lightning who was shamefully avoiding her gaze. "Hey," Fang reached out slowly and guided Lightning's chin so the woman was looking at her. "It's okay, you've had a long day or something." Her chuckle was like gold to Lightning, washing away the stress from the day. "The shower is still running and I can cook dinner while you're in."

"I'm so sorry Fang." Lightning apologised again and cursed herself for being still so jumpy.

"Hush." Fang said, leaning a little deeper into her accent as she left Lightning with a grin. "You'll have plenty of time to apologise later." A slight whisper of a chuckle escaped her as she had quite a few things in mind to fill Lightning's apology with. Fang snickered as Lightning's cheeks blossomed into a shade of pink, the detective seemingly understanding her little tease. To Lightning's surprise, Fang leant in and kissed her softly on the cheek. Fang's hands teased their way down her face, trailing down her neck before they rested near the bruises on Lightning's pale skin. "Oh god Light, what happened?" Fang asked, giving the detective a questioning look.

"Someone got a little physical at the station." Lightning said, trying to hide the little grunt that slipped out.

"Bloody hell. They better have paid for it." Fang remarked as she removed her hands, not wanting to cause Lightning further discomfort. "So go take a nice long shower and we can just relax tonight okay?" Fang gave her a soft smile as the vibrant green eyes did their best to reassure Lightning. Who nodded and let out a little discomforted sigh. "That sounds really, nice right now. Thank you Fang." Lightning whispered as she leant in a little and kissed Fang back.

"Alright, alright. Go shower already jeez." Fang chuckled and kept her eyes on Lightning's backside before the woman disappeared into the bathroom where she had been just a moment ago. She waited a moment longer before dropping her smile and casting her eyes to Lightning's firearm. She could smell the residue of gunpowder saturating the air from five feet away.

Fang looked up from the bed where she was sitting and at Lightning. "Hey beautiful." Fang said and meant every word of it, even if some ass hole had gone and ruined that pretty pale skin of hers. "Feeling better sunshine?"

Lightning barely managed a nod and lingered in the doorway. "A little." She said meekly.

Fang chuckled and pat the spot beside her. "Come here." She beckoned and laid back. Fang's eyes watched the bruises peek out from the long sleeve shirt Lightning had worn to try and hide them, a snarl forming underneath her little grin. Her eyes snapped up to the light blue eyes trying their best to avoid hers. "You didn't shoot me okay, so don't worry about it alright Sunshine. Now get down here before I pull you down, I'd rather not though." Fang admitted and her grin grew a little wider with Lightning laying beside her. "You're so beautiful you know."

"I know. You told me already." Lightning blushed as Fang drew closer and kissed her again.

"Shame I can't deck the bastard that started shit with you. Buuuut" Fang looked over to the tv for a moment. "I was thinking since you're all banged up we could take it easy tonight. Watch something nice, cuddle, maybe make out a little if you're feeling up to it."

"Mmm." Lightning hummed, already getting comfortable against Fang. "Sure." She peeked open an eye and looked at Fang. "Hey you're kinda cold."

"Sorry I must have set the ac too low or something. Want me to change it?"

"No." Lightning shook her head and pulled Fang closer. "I don't want you to move."

"At least let me get you a pillow and a blanket then Sunshine."

Lightning begrudgingly accepted the momentary break from cuddling Fang. "Here detective Farron." Fang huffed in a low voice and snuggled up on one side of the pillow, letting Lightning take the other. Her eyes lit up and snickered, earning a sleepy hum from Lightning in response.

"Oh nothing." Fang chuckled playfully as she looked at the bite mark she'd left on Lightning's neck.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Halloween, or well happy a few days past the holiday I'm supposed to post since it's the RaygunRenee tradition by now lol. I started writing again so there'll be a few updates hopefully before I burn myself out again(definitely a rewrite for Behemoth Series chapter 1) so I hope you enjoy. Also did you get it? If not read this again and dig a little deeper.**


End file.
